


Picture Perfect

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Photography, Sexual Tension, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: At the beginning of the semester Dean picked Sam to be his constant object. With his constant object Dean would have to accept one theme a week and somehow fit that theme with his constant object. There was sports and Dean took a photo in Sams too small soccer uniform. There was red and Dean spent twenty minutes talking Sam into red lace panties and red nail polish. There was candy, where Sam would suck on a lollipop obscenely while Dean took photos.Dean never liked photography or anything artistic. But he liked Sam. And he liked touching Sam. Sam only ended up learning that when Dean had a sudden passion for photography. Dean surprisingly had all his credits, not for college but to graduate. So, college courses became his only option unless he wanted to take too hard English and Math classes. Now, since it was a college course, naked photos were accepted and even encouraged, which was why Sam was at a constant shock to why Dean picked him and not some girl.





	Picture Perfect

"Dean," Sam whined. Dean was in the doorway, a big camera in his hands. "I'm doing homework, I can't model right now." He looked away from Dean and back to his geometry book. It was hard to pretend the book was more interesting when his brother was still staring at him. For a moment Sam was angry. It was unfair for Sam to be stuck with a boy so beautiful and have him be his brother. It was beyond unfair. That something as trivial as bloodline could make it impossible for them to be together. 

"I picked you as my subject and its too late to change now. Just let me move you and it'll be done." Dean walked away from the frame, stepping towards Sams bed. Their bed. "The theme for today is shadows so I'm gonna have to open the curtains-" 

Sam groaned, slamming his head into the book. He didn't have to look to know Dean was smiling. Dean always laughed when he was dramatic, so, Sam was always dramatic. "But then it'll get hot and the air conditioning consists of a fan and a bunch of ice that we put in a bucket." John had created the makeshift air conditioner. The fan stood behind a box of ice, so that when the air was blown it was sort of cool. It barely worked. 

"It'll only be for a few seconds. If you're do hot go take a cold shower or something." Dean pulled down the quilts that Sam had pinned over each window, coughing as the dust flew into his face. He folded the quilts and set them on the ground, turning back to Sam. "I need you to stand in front of the window so the sun casts your shadow down on the ground." Sam was thanfkul that it was one of the easiest poses. 

At the beginning of the semester Dean picked Sam to be his constant object. With his constant object Dean would have to accept one theme a week and somehow fit that theme with his constant object. There was sports and Dean took a photo in Sams too small soccer uniform. There was red and Dean spent twenty minutes talking Sam into red lace panties and red nail polish. There was candy, where Sam would suck on a lollipop obscenely while Dean took photos. 

Dean never liked photography or anything artistic. But he liked Sam. And he liked touching Sam. Sam only ended up learning that when Dean had a sudden passion for photography. Dean surprisingly had all his credits, not for college but to graduate. So, college courses became his only option unless he wanted to take too hard English and Math classes. Now, since it was a college course, naked photos were accepted and even encouraged, which was why Sam was at a constant shock to why Dean picked him and not some girl. 

Since Sam was underage, fifteen almost sixteen, Dean wasn't allowed to photograph him completely naked. Dean was the king of cutting corners, though, so he did find many, many loopholes. In the lollipop photo, Sams mouth was the focus, but in the background was his naked body, his ass and thighs stood out against the carpet, the lollipop he sucked on was pinched between Deans fingers. Dean, of course, kept finding reasons to retake the photo, so he could continue to keep Sam on his knees, sucking on something only inches from his dick. Dean thought he was clever, sneaky, but Sam knew him too well and saw right through him. 

Each time they took photos, yes, photos, because Dean could never take just one and be done, Dean would slide his hands all over Sam. It was obvious what he was doing, grabbing his hips and spreading his legs, pinning him down during each fight. Dean was flirting. But he would never take that one step and go over the edge. The edge that Sam had been falling from since he was twelve and saw Dean half naked and washing the car. That's where the bloodline ruined everything. They both wanted it, who was to say some similar DNA could change their love. It wouldn't. Nothing could change their love. It just blocked it.

Sam climbed out of the bed, pulling his shorts down so they covered about an inch more of his thigh, not that it mattered through, they were still shorter and tighter than the clothes Deans girlfriends would wear. He stretched his arms above his head and walked towards the window, standing in front of it. "Hurry up, I can feel the heat on me." The sun was still shining bright as it got later. Sam hated the summer because of it. It was always too hot. 

Dean walked towards Sam, standing beside him, putting his camera so it was blending in with Sams shadow. His own shadow was only half Sams size, since he stood further away from the window and kept his body turned. He put one hand on Sams waist, pulling him closer so that the camera was completely hidden in Sams shadow. "This one will only take one try."

"Good," Sam mumbled, looking up at Dean. It was infuriating that Dean could look beautiful at every angle. It's like God was punishing Sam by giving him such a beautiful and untouchable thing. Sam looked away from Dean, facing the bed so that his shadow was a perfect outline of him. Head, shoulders, torso and legs. 

"One," Sam wasn't breathing and he was almost sure Dean wasn't either. Dean was also shaking. Or maybe that was Sam. "Two..." Dean was leaning closer than before, their faces only inches apart. He was shaking, but he still wasn't breathing. "Three." Dean kissed Sam and the camera clicked. Neither if them were breathing. Their shadows tangled together and Deans warm lips were all Sam could feel. 

In that moment Sam decided two things. One was that he was not letting their bloodline get in the way of whatever they had. And two, was that warmth wasn't bad as long as it came from Deans lips.


End file.
